The present invention relates generally to a vehicle for children, such as a pedal car for children, a motor-driven vehicle for children, or also a vehicle without drive that is moved by a child by pushing off from the ground. To be more specific, the present invention relates to a steering wheel designed in a special manner for use in a vehicle for children.
There have been known children's vehicles whose steering wheels are provided with a horn like those of real automotive vehicles, so that a child sitting in the vehicle or driving in such a vehicle is capable of producing warning signals, thereby imitating, for instance, traffic situations.